


Niño

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Loki trasforma a Spiderman en un niño
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Niño

"Loki no tienes a otras personas para molestará?!" Grita Spiderman saltando y esquivado los ataques de Loki 

Su equipo estaba retrasado y no es que no pudiera solo con Loki, solo no quería terminar hechizado 

"Mi sentido arácnido pero de dónde" Peter empieza a buscar el peligro ha que Loki no estaba a la vista 

Sentido arácnido

Voltea pero el centro de Loki lo golpea y una nube verde lo cubre 

"Loki!"

"Ya llegó el presumido de mi hermano nos vemos Spiderman, Thor y te deje un regalo!" 

Antes que Thor lo golpe se había ido 

"Regalo? Hombre de las arañas donde estás?!"

Empieza a buscar a Spiderman hasta que escucha un llanto 

"Tío Ben tía May donde están!"

Thor ve a un niño llorando de cabellos marrones y ojos celestes con ropa de diseño de araña con capucha

"Hombre de las arañas? Ahora eres niño de las arañas"

"Arañas?! Donde quitarás quitarás!!" Empieza a llorar más mientras corre en círculos

"Esto no es trabajó mío te llevaré con Fury"

Carga al niño el cual empieza a llorar más 

"Tranquilo pequeño midgariano te llevaré a un lugar seguro"

"Veré a mi tía May y tío Ben?" Pregunta dejando de llorar

"Tal vez vamos con el hombre que podrá cuidarte"

"(Mi tío Ben)" Sonríe mientras se limpia las lágrimas

"Agarrate fuerte esto será rápido"

****

Thor lleva a un niño de 4 años en sus brazos mientras este lo abrazaba de manera protectora 

Bueno más bien asustada 

Estaba murmurando diferentes temas hasta llegar a una habitación

"Porque traes a un niño aquí Thor esto no es una guardería y ahora mismo tenemos problemas" El director Coulson dice algo alterado

"Spiderman a desparecido del mapa" El director Nick Fury responde entrando a la habitación viendo a Thor y al niño él cual lo mira 

"Pirata?" El niño señala mientras ríe 

"Pirata pirata pirata!"

"Mi hermano Loki transformó al hombre de las arañas al niño de las arañas"

"Ese pirata sabe dónde está mi tío Ben y tía May"

"Tengo el lugar perfecto para ti"

*****

Peter está de brazos cruzados en la guardería de SHIELD donde el pirata malo lo puso

"Ese pirata es muy malo seguro es el hermano de barba negra"

Patea unos cubos y las nanas robots lo regañan

"Quiero a mi tío Ben y tía May" Murmura inflando sus mejillas mientras agarra una pelota 

La intenta lanzar pero estaba pegada a su mano 

La sigue moviendo y la lanza pero sale una telaraña

"..."

****

"Donde esta webhead?" Pregunta Nova volando cerca de sus compañeros que iban a la guardería

"Guardería de SHIELD amigo mío"

"Según Fury, Loki lo convirtió en un niño de 4 años" Ava informa 

"Lo estuvo llamando pirata todo el camino" Luke menciona sonriendo

"Me perdí eso espero que Spiderman haga cosas más chistosas me servirá de chantaje" Se ríe de su idea 

Mientras tanto el pequeño Peter se había acostumbrado a sus poderes rápidamente

"Es como si ya los hubiera utilizado" 

"Baja del techo" 

Le tira una telaraña a la nanabot 

Saca la lengua para correr por el techo 

Ve algo que le llama su atención y va hacia el saltando al suelo 

Un Tsum Tsum de Iron Man de peluche

Sonreí para abrazarlo 

"Oye araña"

Peter voltea su mirada viendo a los jóvenes 

"Superhéroes son superhéroes o payasos?" Pregunta el pequeño Peter entusiasmado

"Claramente somos-" 

"Payasos!" Grita Peter riendo viendo la cara de los héroes 

"No somos payasos un payaso hace esto" 

White tiger muestra sus garras y Peter en vez de asustarse se ríe 

"Señorita no se corta las uñas eres la mujer de uñas largas del circo!"

"....."

"Tú eres el hombre fuerte?" Pregunta Peter señalando a Power Man

"No soy Power Man un superhéroe"

"Como la señorita uñas largas"

"Ella es white tiger pequeño Peter" 

"No es un payaso?"

"No lo soy!" Grita Ava 

"Oh entonces lo siento señorita"

"La pureza del alma de un infante es mucha"

"Hablas raro me agradas" Peter menciona viendo a Puño de hierro 

"Cuantos años tienes mocoso?" Pregunta flotando Nova 

"No soy un mocoso soy Peter y tengo 4" Muestra sus dedos 

"Para mi eres un mocoso"

"Oye tú cabeza es así de nacimiento"

"Que? Claro que no esto es parte de mi traje"

"Como te llamas no espera dejame adivinar cubetaman no capitán cubeta"

"Es Nova torpe"

"Que nombre es Nova torpe?" 

Los demás se ríen de eso 

"No has cambiando nada"

"Puedo ver tu cara o tu casco está pegado a tu cabeza" 

Sam resopla mientras se quita el casco 

"Esta es mi cara para que sepas" 

Peter se le queda viendo con una sonrisa 

"Porque me está viendo así?" 

Peter se levanta para traer algo, se acerca a Sam con mejillas rojas y le da una flor de juguete a Sam 

"Es para ti, es la flor más bonita que encontré y lamento haberte llamado torpe" 

"Gracias?" Toma la flor de juguete viendo la mirada esperanzada de Peter 

"Aún siendo un niño el pequeño Spiderman te ama" Dice White tiger

"Que?! No digan eso, él me odia"

"No te gusto" Agarra el peluche de Tsum Tsum de Ironman para irse arrastrando el peluche 

"Mira que hiciste Sam heriste los sentimientos del pequeño Peter" Se queja Luke de brazos cruzados 

"Una de las peores cosas de ver es la tristeza de un niño, te recomiendo disculparte"

"Esta bien me disculpo dejen de quejarse"

Nova se acerca al rincón donde Peter murmuraba algo mientras jugaba con el Tsum Tsum

"Oye lo siento"

"Porque te disculpas Nova soy yo el que te molesto"

"Bueno eso es cierto pero-" 

Sam se arrepiente de sus palabras ya que ve lágrimas en los ojos de Peter mientras esté empieza a llorar 

"No quería decir eso no llores por favor" 

Sam ve a las nanabots acercarse 

"Lo que quiero decir es que me gustó el detalle y no fue molesto"

"Te gustó?"

"Si y por favor deja de llorar"

Peter se limpia las lágrimas mientras abraza su peluche y se sienta 

"Entonces tus amigos y tú me pueden ayudar"

"Oigan chicos vengan el pequeño webhead nos llama"

"Webhead" 

Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojan lo había toma como un apodo de amor

"Ya es hora de dormir" Dice una nanabot 

"Primero puedo hablar con los paya- superhéroes y después dormir"

"Cinco minutos" La nanabot se va mientras Peter suspira 

"Quieres algo Peter?" Pregunta Danny agachándose 

Peter asciente 

"Pueden ayudarme a salir de aquí? Por favor las nanabots me asustan y el pirata seguro que me quiere hacer saltar por la borda"

"Peter Fury no es un pirata" Le explica Danny de la manera más sencilla 

"Pero da miedo" 

"Bueno en eso tiene razón"

"Nova!" Le grita Ava

"Es la verdad"

"Me ayudaron yo solo quiero ver a mi tía May y tío Ben"

"...."

"Por favor?" Peter pone ojos de cachorro 

"Chicos no lo miren" White tiger se cubre los ojos 

"No puedo dejar de verlo" Dice Luke cayendo al igual que Danny 

"Nova por favor me ayudas a escapar por favor" 

"Ahhh! Esta bien ya no me mires así"

Peter solo sonríe victorioso

****

"Esto es lo máximo!" Grita Peter abrazando a Nova 

Nova le estaba dando un paseo mientras sus compañeros distraían a las nanabots 

"Y eso que no estoy llendo a la velocidad máxima, no quiero lastimarte"

Peter solo sonríe con mejillas rojas 

"Oye no estás enfermero? No quiero saber que a alguien le cayó tu vómito pero sería divertido"

"Estoy bien Nova solo extraño a tía May y tío Ben, cuando los voy a ver?"

"Quieres un helado?" Cambia de tema antes que Peter siga con las preguntas

"Si de chocolate por favor"

***

Nova había aterrizado en un techo mientras estaba sentado al lado de Peter comiendo helados 

"Nova donde estás?!" Le grita White tiger desde su comunicador 

"Comiendo helados con webhead"

Peter solo suelta una risita 

"Después pueden jugar a los novios, Nick Fury ya lo sabe y está muy enojado"

"Mi*rda"

"Mi*rda" 

"... Por tu bien has que olvide eso"

White tiger cuelga

"Peter no digas eso"

"Pero lo dijiste tú"

"Solo no lo digas o algo malo le pasará a Nova"

"No quiero eso Nova me gusta mucho"

".... Enserio?"

"Nova es un buen superhéroe aunque sea un torpe a veces pero tiene un gran corazón que es más grande que su cubeta, es muy lindo y atento" 

"Si no fueras un niño te daría un beso"

"Entonces no veré a tía May hoy?" 

Nova ve las lágrimas en los ojos de Peter 

"La verás después debemos irnos Peter, lo siento no fue una buena tarde"

"Todo lo contrario esas nanabots dan miedo, puedes quitarte el casco"

"Para que?"

"Por favor"

Nova suspira quitándose el casco 

"Agachate"

"Que?"

"Solo hazlo o tienes miedo"

Sam se agacha 

Peter besa la mejilla de Sam 

Sam cierra los ojos ya que una luz lo cegaba 

"Gracias por el paseo Nova" 

"¿?" Nova abre los ojos viendo que Peter había recuperado su edad normal con su traje de Spiderman con su máscara en la mano 

"Ya no soy un niño entonces aún quieres besarme?" Pregunta divertido Peter viendo la cara ahora roja de Sam 

"Eres un estúpido"

Se iba a volver a poner el casco pero escucha a Peter 

"Estabas bromeando con lo del beso, no debía ilusionarme" 

Nova acerca su casco a Peter haciendo que bese el casco en la estrella roja 

"Recuerdas todo webhead, entonces soy muy lindo y atento" Menciona Sam alejando el casco

"También torpe" 

Sam se ríe viendo la cara roja de Peter 

"Y de gran corazón cabeza de telaraña"

"Si me vas a besar hazlo de una vez antes que me vaya"

"Desesperado agachate eres demasiado alto"

"La gravedad de tus viajes te dejo enano"

Sam pisa el pie de Peter 

Este se queja pero antes de reclamar Sam lo estaba besando 

"Eso por llamarme enano Parker" 

"No diré nada solo por eso" 

Peter se pone la máscara como Sam el casco 

"Una carrera por ver quién llega primero al heliecarrie?" Pregunta Nova listo para irse

"El último paga nuestra cita"

"Que cita?"

"Exacto" 

Spiderman se va columpiando

"Espera webhead que cita!"

"Esa misma y tú pagarás todo si no llegas antes que yo!"

"Web!"

**Fin**


End file.
